


Little Brother Stanley

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Gift Giving, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes adopted siblings are better than blood ones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Little Brother Stanley

They had already closed up the shop for the day when they heard someone knocking on their door. The triplets huffed and would have happily ignored this intrusion if not for the continued knocking on their door. It refused to let up, a steady sound of knuckles on wood.

“Eloise! Get the door!”

“Why can’t you do it, Elsie?”

“Because I’m organizing the new orders!”

“Fine! Eliana! You answer the door!”

Eliana huffed, rolling her eyes as she set down the fabrics she had been going through. She walked up to the door, opening it and her mouth as she prepared to scold whoever was knocking. “Stanley!” she gasped instead.

The other two sisters looked up at that. “What is Stanley doing here?” Eloise asked.

“Let me in and I can tell you,” Stanley said with a mischievous smile. They held a covered basket in one arm. They stepped in as Eliana backed up, shutting the door behind them. “I’ve got some important information for you three. I came here as soon as I could.”

“What is it?”

“You look like the cat that ate the bird!”

Stanley smiled, shifting a little on their feet. “The Prince is having a ball next week.”

“Stanley, the prince having a ball isn’t that unusual!” Elise huffed, swatting them on the shoulder. “You made it sound like this was something important!”

“Non...but the fact that he is having members of other noble houses there is something new,” Stanley hummed. They smiled at the way the Bimbettes perked up at this, laughing knowingly at them. “And I have it on good authority that most are in want of a wife.”

“Unmarried noblemen..!” Eliana giggled, clasping her hands together in delight.

“And since I love my grandes sœurs so much…” Stanley smiled as they opened the basket, reaching inside. They pulled out a red shawl, offering it to Eliana. “This one is for you,” they said. Eloise was given a yellow shawl and Elise a deep forest green. “I started making them when I heard about the coming ball a month ago. I just finished them this afternoon.”

The triplets gasped in surprise as they were given the gifts. Stanley had used a soft and almost sheer material to make the shawls, the material glittering whenever they were moved in the light. They had also done extensive embroidery work, placing flowers and brightly colored birds at all four corners of each shawl.

“The houses involved make their money from trade and other handmade skills,” Stanley softly explained, blushing at the way the sisters looked at their gifts. “I was hoping that wearing these could help you catch their eye and open you up for conversation with more of them. I used birds and flowers from some of their family crests.”

“Oh Stanley…” Elsie threw her arms around their neck first, hugging them tight. Eliana and Eloise soon followed, cooing and barely holding back tears. “You’re such a silly petit frère! You worked so hard on these!”

Stanley blushed at their words, trying to wave them away. “I just wanted to help you find your happy endings too,” they murmured.

Eloise laughed, kissing Stanley on the cheek. “I knew we chose well when we adopted you as our little brother!”

“You’re the best big sisters anyone could be adopted by,” they laughed. “Let’s make sure you three get married this year!”


End file.
